Sentido Obrigatório
by Aries sin
Summary: [U.A. CamusMilo] Francês, ruivo, elegante… o instrutor perfeito. Loiro, grego, desastrado… o aluno perfeito… quando Camus é encarregue de ensinar Milo a conduzir… a junção entre os dois dá tudo… menos a perfeição.
1. Chapter 1

**Título da fic: **Sentido Obrigatório

**Casal:** Camus x Milo

**Sinopse**: _U.A./ Camus-Milo_ Francês, ruivo, elegante… o instrutor perfeito. Loiro, grego, desastrado… o aluno perfeito… quando Camus é encarregue de ensinar Milo a conduzir… a junção entre os dois dá tudo… menos a perfeição.

**Autora: **Áries Sin

**Disclaimer**: As personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem (apesar de eu sonhar que sim) mas sim ao salve salve mestre Masami Kurumada que nos fez sonhar com seres tão lindos, magníficos e _tuti quanti_!

**Agradecimentos: **A **_Washu_** e **_Blanxe_**… pelo acompanhamento da fic, incentivo, surtos de msn que acabaram por ser muito úteis… Obrigada mesmo!

**Dedicatória:** A **_Litha-chan_**… aqui esta como prometido a primeira parte da fic '  
Era para ser one-shot… mas acabou sendo two-shot (dois capítulos) XD Beijao enorme e PARABENS!!!

* * *

**Sentido Obrigatório**

_**Parte 1**_

-

**_

* * *

_**

- No próximo cruzamento, vire à direita…

A voz gélida e inexpressiva deixava qualquer um nervoso… já que estava nervoso sozinho… quanto mais com aquele ser ao seu lado.

- Eu disse para virar à direita, _non?_

Tremia por todos os lados… tinha falhado a rua… e agora? Teria de voltar na próxima? De continuar em frente? Não se atrevia a perguntar…

Virou o volante calmamente seguindo por uma paralela à indicada anteriormente.

- Eu mandei virar?

Travou a fundo, não sabendo o que fazer. Aquele silencio… aquelas horas de condução eram infernais… Viu a personagem imponente sentada no banco ao seu lado rabiscar alguma coisa no dossier.

- Pode sair! Eu conduzo de volta à escola…

Saiu do carro tremendo… como era possível ser tão insensível… tão frio. Viu o instrutor sair pela outra porta. Os longos fios ruivos caíam pesados sobre as costas, com a mão alva mantinha a porta no seu lado aberta, esperando que chegasse perto dele. Sentou-se no lugar indicado, vendo através do vidro do carro o ruivo passar à frente da viatura e chegando do lado do condutor. Suspirou… mais uma vez tinha feito asneira, e ia voltar com nota negativa para a escola. Tinha de fazer algo… talvez pedir para mudar de instrutor… quem sabe daria certo.

O caminho de regresso parecia mais longo que nunca… o clima naquele carro era infernal. O silencio constrangedor fazia-o sentir-se ainda pior… sufocava naquele carro. Queria sair dali a todo o custo.

Jubilou internamente ao vislumbrar finalmente o edifício de chegada. Carro estacionado, tinha de esperar pela ordem que lhe permitisse sair. Ordem que demorava a chegar. Não aguentava mais aquilo…

- Não foi brilhante. Não só não conduz convenientemente, como parece ter problemas auditivos. Espero sinceramente que para a próxima aula faça melhor, se não garanto que não passa no exame de certeza…

Ouvia aquelas palavras afiadas sem protestar. Estalava os dedos inconscientemente, devido aos nervos.

- Pode sair… vemo-nos na próxima aula!

Sem mais palavras, viu o instrutor sair do carro, o dossier na mão direita, afastando-se na direcção da porta do edifício. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, antes de ganhar coragem para sair do carro. Não aguentava mais aquilo… tinha de fazer algo…

**_------oOo------_**

Mais um dia de trabalho, tentando ensinar algo que prestasse a um daqueles incompetentes que chamava de 'alunos'. Seria possível serem tão incapazes de fazer algo que prestasse? Não era assim tão difícil dirigir um carro, _nom de Dieu!_ Mais complicado era ter de os aturar naquelas aulas, e no entanto, ele aguentava! Então porque alguns alunos chegavam ao cumulo do ridículo de chorar por não conseguir fazer? Aquilo era demais… não havia paciência.

Estacionou o _fiat_ em frente ao edifício no qual trabalhava à relativamente pouco tempo. Desligou o motor e apagou o rádio colocando-o no porta luvas. Aquele lugar tinha o mínimo de segurança, não havia necessidade de o levar consigo. Tirou o cinto e pegou no celular colocando-o no bolso das calças.

Abriu a porta, saindo do veículo. Frio… estava bastante frio para aquela altura do ano… felizmente para ele. Detestava o calor. Amava o frio. Porquê? Porque era assim e não tinha de dar explicações a ninguem!

Fechou o carro, com o alarme, colocando o casaco sobre o ombro. Avançou calmamente até a entrada do prédio, subindo os poucos degraus que o separavam da porta.

- _Camus Phillipe Lenoir… _Está em maus lençóis…

O ruivo olhou o alto das escadarias apercebendo-se da personagem que o mirava de alto. Sorriu de canto ao reconhecê-lo.

- Shaka, tem sempre de estar mais alto que os outros, não é mesmo?

Viu o loiro começar a descer as escadarias sorrindo. O longo cabelo dourado preso numa trança caprichosamente penteada, as calças _jeans_ e a camisa branca impecáveis. Cumprimentaram-se com um aperto de mão, fixando-se.

- Estava dizendo que?

- Bom dia para você também Camus. – o ruivo bufou ao notar o semblante divertido do companheiro. – Começa bem o dia… houve mais uma queixa de si… um aluno que quis mudar de instrutor.

Camus deu de ombros. Com ele, não eram raros os casos em que isso acontecia.

- Óptimo. Com quem o colocaram?

Shaka abriu ainda mais o sorriso, negando com a cabeça em sinal reprovativo. Camus… sempre o mesmo…

- Tente não meter medo assim aos alunos… se não o meu horário de trabalho ficará sobrecarregado por causa das trocas de instrutor… - deu duas leves tapas no ombro do colega, dirigindo-se à porta.

Camus continuou o seu caminho escadaria acima. Com que então, todos os seus alunos frustrados eram recambiados para os braços de Shaka… riu debochado, chegando ao balcão de atendimento da escola.

Como pensava, teria direito a um aluno novo… esperava que esse fosse mais esperto que o anterior.

_**------oOo------**_

Finalmente a hora tinha chegado. Encostado ao carro, Camus retirava um cigarro do maço, levando-o aos lábios. Esperava que o novo aluno não fosse desastrado como o anterior…

Sugou o fumo do cigarro longamente, expelindo em seguida a primeira lufada. O cigarro destressava-o.

Agora sozinho, pensava nos últimos acontecimentos. Ele não podia ser assim tão inacessível… então porque nas ultimas semanas o numero de alunos a pedirem transferência veio a aumentar? Suspirou. Não, o problema não era ele… aquela nova geração é que era demasiado mal acostumada… não passavam de meninos dos papás querendo que tudo lhes fosse entregue de bandeja… um aglomerado de incompetentes sem um pingo de…

- Camus _Lenoir_?

Inspirou uma ultima lufada de fumo, lançando o cigarro ao chão. Apagou-o com o pé, voltando a encostar-se ao carro. Alguém o tinha chamado, e ele sabia muito bem que era a nova 'ovelha sacrificada'. Mas como sempre, fazia questão de tomar todo o seu tempo para responder, ou mesmo se dignar a olhar para ele.

Fechou os olhos. Sentia o 'intruso' se aproximar, mas ele mantinha os olhos cerrados. Interiormente, sorria. Sabia que com aquele acto simples de ignorar o outro, era o inicio de um relacionamento que ele chamava de "instrutor-aluno". Baseada no respeito pelo superior… abriu os olhos lentamente, finalmente dando a devida atenção ao novato. Mas foi quando se apercebeu de duas orbes azuis a poucos milímetros de si que se assustou, dando um pulo para trás. Infelizmente não havia muito por onde se afastar… o carro atrás dele impedia a sua fuga. Sentia a respiração morna do intruso bem próximo se si, fazendo-o engolir em seco…

- Acordou?

Acordou? Mas o que era aquilo? Como assim 'acordou'? E quem aquele ser pensava que era para estar tão próximo de si? Num gesto brusco, estendeu o braço colocando a mão do ombro do loiro, afastando-o de supetão.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu? Acordando o meu instrutor que parecia ter adormecido encostado a um carro… sabe que pode ser perigoso? Alguém podia assaltá-lo ou… pior!

Camus olhava pasmo para o loiro a sua frente que gesticulava muito e SOBRETUDO… ultrapassava a linha limite de 'espaço autorizado'! Era inacreditável! Como aquela criatura se atrevia a fazer aquilo consigo? Estendeu o braço, empurrando o loiro com a mão bruscamente.

- Milo Kalomiris? – perguntou com cara de poucos amigos, vendo este assentir sorrindo – _Parfait!_ Ponto para si, não chegou atrasado! – comentou ríspido, afastando-se.

PORQUÊ as coisas não estavam a correr como sempre aconteciam? Daquela vez, tinha sido diferente… não era possível… olhou de relance para o novo aluno, voltando a encontrar aqueles olhos azuis. Com alguma distancia, conseguiu mirar o 'conjunto' que serviria de ovelha sacrificada nas suas mãos pelos próximos… 2 meses no mínimo…

Parecia da mesma idade que ele… mais um tardio. Mas não podia negar que a visão lhe estava a desagradar… os fartos cabelos loiros caíam pesados pelos ombros e costas largas, os olhos de um azul profundo… magníficos… cativantes…

A pele de uma tez bronzeada… sim… era um espécimen e tanto.

- Já teve alguma vez aulas de condução?

- Sim. Meu pai ensinou-me algumas coisas aqui e ali, acabei por conseguir aprender algumas outras sozinho! – era visível a empolgação do pobre coitado ao vangloriar-se dos seus 'pseudo' dotes de auto-aprendisagem.

Camus olhava-o do alto do seu metro e oitenta e quatro, imponente, altivo, mirando-o de cima abaixo… céus… o que era aquela coisa?

- Concluindo… não entende nada de condução! Muito bem. – deixando um Milo abobado no passeio, entrou no carro acomodando-se no lado do condutor, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo.

**_------oOo------_**

- Aqui tem o acelerador, ali o freio – Milo quase caía de sono ao ouvir aquele despejo sobre a localização das principais funções da viatura. Tão… tedioso! Os olhos teimavam em fechar lentamente… Porque não passavam logo à acção? Suspirou pela milésima vez dentro daquele lugar.

- Senhor Kalomiris! Quer prestar atenção no que eu digo?

Milo sobressaltou no assento, abrindo automaticamente os olhos completamente. Olhou abobado para o ruivo ao seu lado direito, acabando por deixar escapar um bocejo longo. Seria possível tamanho tédio?

- Sim sim… estou ouvindo… - respondeu com a maior cara de fastio ao cimo da terra.

- _Parfait!_ Pode arrancar com o carro então, como eu acabei de dizer para fazer!

Milo ligou o carro, sem dar atenção ao restante, não reparando que a primeira mudança estava activa. Camus tinha-se apercebido desse facto, mas deixara o loiro ligar o carro assim mesmo, concluindo que ele realmente não estivera com a mínima atenção aquele tempo todo. O carro bolçou, projectando ambos para a frente.

Camus suspirou. Aquela criatura ia dar bem mais trabalho que o que esperava…

- A mudança… - disse simplesmente sem desviar o olhar do vidro.

Ouviu Milo resmungar algo na sua língua natal, voltando a ligar o carro convenientemente. As feições vitoriosas do instrutor não lhe agradavam… quem aquele metido pensava que era? Lá por ser instrutor julgava-se o senhor de tudo não? Instrutor de uma figa! Frigido!

Um sorriso travesso desenhou-se nos lábios do loiro ao ter tal pensamento. Frigido… seria ele realmente tão frio como parecia naquele momento? Ou talvez… apenas fosse tudo só fachada! Vendo melhor, ele era sensivelmente da sua idade… ruivinho… sardento…

Mordiscou o lábio inferior, sorrindo.

- No próximo cruzamento vire à direita!

Aquelas aulas prometiam… oh se prometiam…

**_------oOo------_**

- Como se esta a safar com o novo aluno?

Camus bebia o café tranquilamente, soprando a tempos e outros com intenções de arrefecer o liquido. Pousou a xícara de volta sobre a mesa, suspirando.

- Irresponsável… Irreal… Incompetente…

Shaka riu. Camus bufou. Como sempre acontecia aliás. Os muitos anos que se conheciam e Shaka sempre fazia aquela cena diante plateia… ele não era exuberante… longe disso. Mas gostava sempre de o colocar em situações não muito agradáveis. Segundo ele, "o maior divertimento que pode haver ao cimo da terra, é de poder vê-lo se safando de certas situações"…

- Não seja tão gélido Camus… ele parece uma pessoa decente!

Mais uma vez, Camus se sentia incompreendido. Suspirou, voltando a beber o café calmamente. Ao menos assim, não tinha de dar satisfações.

- Mas o que ele fez para o ter posto da 'lista negra'? – perguntou o loiro, divertido com as atitudes de Camus.

- Tirando… ter tentado arrancar o carro com a 3º mudança colocada, só num dia ter passado dois semáforos vermelhos, ter tentado ultrapassar um carro numa via única, ter cantado duas garotas largando o volante em plena avenida e ter entrado numa rua em sentido contrario… nada, realmente não fez nada!

Assustou-se com uma sonora gargalhada mesmo atrás de si. Quase entornava o liquido quente sobre a camisa, se não fosse os seus excelentes reflexos.

- Mu! – encarou o incrusta com cara de poucos amigos, lançando-lhe olhares assassinos.

Mu contorcia-se, a mão na barriga, tentando controlar a crise de risos pelo qual tinha sido pego. As lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, tentava tomar posse da respiração, arrastando-se para a mesa e sentando-se numa cadeira. Aquilo era demais…

- Mu _Shaki Vajra! _– Disse autoritário, tentando impor respeito… se é que ainda lhe restava algum depois de ter conhecido o novo aluno.

- É _Shakti… _e não _Shaki_… - comentou o loiro sorrindo, atingido pela crise de risos do namorado.

- Vocês e os vossos nomes complicados… - suspirou resignado. Decididamente não valia a pena argumentar com aqueles dois. Muito menos estando num dia tão pouco propicio para isso!

- Ah claro! – Mu acabava de finalmente entrar na conversa de forma coerente – Porque _Camus Phillipe Lenoirrrr – _comentou dando ênfase à entoação francesa, imitando a pronuncia do ruivo de forma exagerada – é tão pouco pomposo…

Decididamente… aquele não era o seu dia... o único problema era que os dias tinham deixado de ser seus a partir do momento em que conhecera um tal de _Milo Kalomiris_…

- Tudo bem… vou parar… - o examinador resignou-se, vendo que o amigo não estava nos seus melhores dias. – Quem é a criatura que o está massacrando tanto?

- Milo _Miklos Kalomiris_! – afirmou Shaka, tomando um semblante sério, cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Boa tarde para você também!

Mu sorriu, pegando carinhosamente no queixo do loiro e dando um leve beijo nos seus lábios. Em publico, era melhor não dar muito nas vistas.

- Boa tarde pequeno Buda… quem é esse tal de… _Kalomiris_?

Apenas ao som do nome, Camus suspirou profundamente. Melhor era prevenir logo Mu da peça pela qual devia esperar… Milo não ia ser uma pessoa fácil… muito menos no exame de condução…

- Vai ter muito tempo de o conhecer… quando tiver de o reprovar umas quantas vezes no exame…

- Camus… não seja tão negativista! Pode ser que ainda venha a ter uma agradável surpresa!

- Que os deuses o ouçam Shaka…

**_------oOo------_**

Um mês… que passava horas e horas tentando dirigir com aquele ser ao seu lado… um longo… penoso… desastroso… mês. E la estava ele, de novo do lado do motorista, tentando ouvir algo do que aquele ruivo lhe tentava ensinar.

Um longo mês em que ele pensava de tudo naquele carro menos dirigir… ou apesar de tudo, "aquilo" era dirigir… apesar de não ser um carro… e seria de outra forma.

Sorriu de lado, verificando se estava tudo em ordem no veículo: banco, espelhos, retrovisor…

- _Bien! _Pode arrancar…

Sem pensar duas vezes, ligou o carro confiante. Daquela vez, ia conseguir impressionar o francesinho fazendo-o cair do alto do seu iceberg, esparramachando o focinho no chão!

Pé na embraiagem, colocou a marcha ré. Acelerador… o carro não mexeu.

Milo levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando tudo com atenção. Estava tudo em ordem! Tentou uma segunda vez: marcha ré… acelerador… nada…

Camus mantinha a pose séria, mantendo o olhar em frente. Suspirou. Levou a mão direita às temporas, massajando levemente fechando os olhos.

Terceira tentativa… nada. Milo começava a achar aquilo muito estranho. Ultima e fatídica tentativa. Dessa não passava! Marcha ré… acelerou a fundo, os pneus chiaram soltando fumaça… mas o carro não se mexeu.

Levou a mão aos cabelos loiros, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Carro ligado... Mudança colocada…

Sem desviar os olhos do vidro, Camus com um longo suspiro descruzando os braços. Elevou a mão esquerda calmamente desviando-a na direcção do grego. Avançava… perigosamente… descia… céus! O que aquele homem ia fazer com ele! Estaria ele a pensar no mesmo?

Foi quando a mão pálida do francês acabou a sua viagem… no freio de mão. Um clique… e o freio foi desactivado.

- Agora… Pode arrancar… - comentou suspirando longamente.

_Continua…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicatória:** A _**Litha-chan**_… aqui esta como prometido a primeira parte da fic '  
Era para ser one-shot… mas acabou sendo two-shot (dois capítulos) XD Beijao enorme e PARABENS!!!

* * *

**Sentido Obrigatório **

_Parte 2_

_

* * *

_

- O sinal esta vermelho Milo…

O grego parou o carro bem em cima do traço branco que limitava o acesso. Assobiava despreocupadamente como se tudo estivesse na maior tranquilidade. Tacteava no volante ao ritmo da musica, distraindo-se por completo com a movimentação no exterior.

Camus suspirou longamente, como sempre fazia naquelas aulas.

- O sinal está verde Milo…

Milo foi de novo chamado à realidade, apressando-se a carregar no acelerador. Apressando-se demais. Não andaram 5 centímetros, que o carro tinha ido abaixo. Camus levou a mão à face, massajando os olhos com os dedos.

Não era possível que aquilo lhe estivesse a acontecer. Seis malditos meses desde que tinha começado uma causa totalmente perdida à partida… mas fazer o quê? Se aquele ser desgraçado pagava as aulas. Já era a terceira tentativa que Milo fazia para passar no exame de condução e… reprovava. Milo era o único da sua lista de alunos que ia ficando de mês para mês. Arriscava-se a dizer que quase fazia parte da mobília do carro.

Para mal dele. Era o único que simplesmente NÃO trocava de instrutor. Uma mancha no seu corriculo, e ainda uma lapa que não desgrudava por nada da sua vida.

Olhou de esguelha para ele, percebendo que não estava minimamente interessado em arrancar rapidamente.

Assobiando da mesma forma que antes, sem se abalar com o ocorrido, sinal claro que não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, Milo voltou a ligar o carro calmamente. Arrancou, sem se preocupar com as buzinadelas que recebia dos outros carros por causa da demora.

Era impressionante o quanto aquele grego conseguia ser tão distraído enquanto conduzia. Todo o santo dia, o pássaro de cor rara que passava do seu lado esquerdo era mil vezes mais interessante do que o enorme carro vermelho que se encontrava à sua frente, e no qual iria bater com certeza se não fosse Camus, já habituado àqueles surtos do escoriano, a travar à ultima da hora.

- O que me diz de um convite para um jantar Camus?

O raciocínio do instrutor fora interrompido pela voz despreocupada de Milo. Um jantar? Mas que ideia mais ridícula e insana, não era possível! Alem do mais, um jantar para quê?

- Na próxima rua, vire à direita…

- Hum… tudo bem então… e um almoço?

Camus rodou os olhos, não acreditando no que aquele ser estava pensando. Ele, o seu instrutor, aquele que supostamente lhe devia ensinar a conduzir, ir almoçar com ele? Mas aquela cabeça seria realmente oca, ou ele fazia de propósito?

- À direita Milo…

Não se abalou quando sentiu uma guinada brusca no carro, virando para a direita. Já era habito o escorpiano ser de tal forma distraído que se esquecia de fazer o que lhe tinha sido pedido… segundo Mu, esse era um dos motivos pelos quais ainda não tinha a carta de condução nas mãos.

- Um café?

A voz de Milo soava no carro despreocupadamente, como se não tivesse acabado de fazer algo irresponsável ao volante da viatura. Mas não era possível que ele em seis meses de tentativas frustradas não tivesse conseguido aprender algo nem que fosse ínfimo sobre condução?

Camus suspirou mantendo-se alheio às tentativas do loiro.

- Passadeira Milo…

Um chiar de pneus pode ser ouvido no meio da estrada, quando os dois ocupantes da viatura eram impulsionados par a frente devido à travagem… a metros da passadeira.

Camus voltou a recostar-se na cadeira, passando a mão direita pela franja ruiva demoradamente.

Ele devia ter feito algo de muito muito muito errado numa vida anterior para ter aquela coisa nas mãos agora. Mas porque ele não desistia simplesmente? Mesmo que passasse no exame, Milo era um perigo nas estradas devido à sua distracção constante e…

- Não gosta de café? Um chá então!

Ele não desistia mesmo… era tão desligado que não entendia o seu desinteresse pelas suas investidas. Nunca tinha tido algo que não fosse um relacionamento mais que profissional com os seus alunos e Milo não seria excepção! Isso ou não se chamava Camus _Phillipe Lenoir_!

---oOo---

- O que quer beber?

Um entusiasmado Milo colocava os cotovelos sobre a mesa, estendendo o cardápio para o acompanhante.

O ruivo recebeu-o, pousando-o sobre a mesa sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de olhar.

- Um café simples será perfeito.

Não era possível que se tinha deixado levar pelas investidas do escorpiano… não.era.possivel! Mas a verdade é que estava ali, num café calmo e recatado, diante UM ALUNO mais sarnoso que a própria sarna.

Milo sorriu, chamando o garçon com a mão.

- Era um crepe com muito chocolate, um chocolate quente e um café vieneza por favor!

Camus arregalou os olhos não acreditando. Abriu o cardápio que tinha pousado na mesa, correndo os olhos pelas sugestões e chegando ao que tanto procurava.

"Café vieneza: combinado de café, leite condensado e _chantily_"

- Mas eu não…

- Eu sei… mas um café simples consegue ser tão sem graça que nem dá vontade de pagar!

Camus respirou fundo, fuzilando o grego sorridente com o olhar.

- Então… sobre o que estávamos conversando mesmo? – Milo sempre animado, tentava arrancar algo mais que não fosse um resmungo do francês… em vão.

- Eu? Nada mesmo. Você parecia tão entusiasmado com o seu monologo pró-helénico que eu deixei completamente de ouvir…

Camus no seu constante bom humor pegou calmamente no café vianeza que o garçon tinha acabado de colocar sobre a mesa, levando-os aos lábios. Apesar da enorme quantidade de _chantily_, não seria complicado chegar finalmente ao delicioso sabor do café amargo.

- Bem… - Milo pegava nos talheres, pronto a atacar os crepes inundados de chocolate quente – vendo o lado positivo: pelo menos estava prestando atenção ao foco do meu monólogo.

Camus ouvindo tais palavras, puxou o ar com demasiada força, acabando por ingerir demasiado café… pelo canal errado. Odiava chamar a atenção sobre si, mas aquele ataque de tosse não estava fácil de controlar.

Após algumas tentativas, finalmente o seu esforço deu frutos. Ia retrucar devidamente quando duas almas demasiado conhecidas entraram no recinto.

- O que… o que estão aqui a fazer?

- Boa tarde para você também Camus!

O ruivo resmungou algo antes que os recém chegados se acomodassem na mesma mesa.

- Não devia comer tanto chocolate Milo! Isso pode ser prejudicial para a saúde!

O grego sorriu para Shaka e Mu, acenando com a cabeça enquanto acabava de mastigar um pedaço de crepe demasiado grande. Decididamente gula era um dos seus pontos fracos.

- Então Camus, como se safou o Wilson?

Ilusão sua ou Shaka estava tentando captar a sua atenção? Bem, não seria assim tão complicado visto que não havia nada mais interessante para fazer. Até que não tinha sido assim tão mal os dois terem chegado agora. Podia pelo menos se livrar de um grego demasiado cola.

- Ainda tem muito que aprender… sobretudo tem que ter cuidado com os cruzamentos e… - mesmo não querendo, o seu olhar desviava-se algumas vezes na direcção do grego – bem, acho que algumas poucas aulas vão ser necessárias para…

Não era possível que enquanto Shaka desviava a sua atenção, Mu e Milo riam um com o outro e segredavam descaradamente! Desde quando eles estavam tão próximos? Estaria Shaka ocorrente daquele aproximação dos dois? Aliás. Desde quando ele estava tão interessado na aproximação daqueles dois? Certamente não estava interessado em Mu, muito menos em Milo!

- Camus! – a voz de Shaka chamou-o de volta à realidade. Pelos deuses… estaria mesmo interessado no grego?

- Ho quendf kazqdh sdf?

Não… decididamente Milo era TUDO menos um potencial ser pelo qual poderia vir a ter algum interesse.

- Não fale de boca cheia Milo…

Mas desde quando aqueles dois estavam tão próximos?

---oOo---

Os dias iam passando, serenos na medida do possível. As aulas com Milo Kalomiris não era o que se podia chamar de 'dia sereno', mas nada que a sua enorme capacidade de concentração não superasse.

- Já pensou Câ, que passamos quase três dias por semana juntos?

Tudo bem… retirava o que tinha dito. A sua paciência e capacidade de concentração tinham limites, que pelo pior dos acasos estava a ser atingido naquele momento.

- Quem lhe deu autorização para me chamar dessa forma?

Apesar de não ter alterado a voz, pois não era algo que se devesse fazer quando alguém estava conduzindo… ou pelo menos tentando. Lançou um olhar fulminante ao grego.

Mas como sempre vinha a acontecer, Milo simplesmente não se abalava com aquele gesto. Talvez estaria habituado a ele, quem sabe…

- 'Camus' é demasiado comprido! E gostei de o chamar assim!

Camus revirou os olhos recostando-se mais no banco. Milo tinha deixado à muito tempo de ser um perigo a dirigir, mas infelizmente fazia parte de um pequena parte da população que sofria de 'malus dirigirus': dirigia mal! E nisso, Camus não via melhoras…

- Nunca reparou no que eu lhe disse Câ?

Camus olhou pela janela, ignorando solenemente o grego ao seu lado. Enquanto o chamasse daquela forma, podia ter a certeza que não retribuiria!

- Câ?

Silêncio…

- Geladeira com pernas? Pinguim? Ice berg?

Camus sentiu o sangue ferver… aqueles eram os sobrenomes inventados por um certo ariano para se referir a ele. Como Milo saberia daquilo? De novo Mu…

Virou o tronco na direcção do condutor, cravando as orbes castanhas na face do grego, respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de disparar com toda a seriedade.

- 'Câ' está perfeito…

---oOo---

- Senhor _Lenoir_, o senhor Kalomiris acabou de ligar a desmarcar a aula das três da tarde!

Camus estagnou, olhando para o papel. Todos os dias de manha, chegava à escola de condução com o seu café, abandonava-o por alguns segundos sobre o balcão da recepção onde Lena, a recepcionista, lhe entregava o plano das aulas daquele dia. Geralmente era naquele preciso momento que todas as manhãs dava os bons dias a um certo loiro arrogante que sempre arranjava algo subtil para o tirar do sério.

- Bom dia senhorita Lena! Ilusão minha ou parece mais jovem a cada dia que passa?

Como aquele dia não era diferente dos outros, o tal de 'loiro arrogante' acabava de chegar e de largar todo o seu 'savoir faire' sobre a pobre recepcionista. Se pelo menos ela soubesse de Mu…

- Senhor _Devas_! Bom dia! Aqui tem o seu plano para as aulas de hoje!

- Shaka senhorita! – o loiro sorria numa falsa inocência – Já lhe disse para me chamar de Shaka não?

Camus revirou os olhos, controlando-se para não gargalhar na cara da pobre coitada, que, vermelha que nem um pimentão, tentava atrapalhadamente se concentrar no resto do seu trabalho. Com um gesto de cabeça, Camus indicou ao loiro para que o seguisse, indo para a saída do edifício, na direcção dos carros estacionados.

- Deixe só o Mu saber que você anda flirtando com a recepcionista…

Shaka riu, tirando calmamente as chaves do bolso do sobretudo.

- Devia tomar exemplo sobre mim sabia Camus? Talvez se tornasse mais concorrido!

Camus negou com a cabeça, voltando a sua atenção para a folha que lhe tinha sido entregue. Leu pela decima vez o que estava escrito, parando instintivamente no local onde estaria a aula do grego.

- Sabe o que aconteceu com Milo? – tinha a ligeira sensação que, apesar da sua tentativa se soar o mais leviano possível, Shaka tinha percebido o ligeiro tremor na sua voz.

- Esta com saudades dele Camus?

Pronto. Estava demorado! Ainda não tinha sido alvo das piadas ácidas do loiro naquela manha, e claro, tinha sido ele próprio a colocar-se nas teias daquele indu diabólico!

- Tudo bem, já entendi! – Dirigiu-se ao próprio carro, com a intenção de ignorar Shaka pelo ultimo comentário. Mas antes que pudesse entrar no lugar do condutor, a voz deste chamou de novo a sua atenção.

- Milo esta doente. Ele avisou o Mu que não poderia vir nos próximos dias!

---oOo---

Apesar de querer morrer em vez de admitir abertamente, Camus tinha passado a semana estranho, com menos paciência para os erros que o normal. Apesar das tentativas para afastar aquela ideia da sua cabeça, não conseguia negar a fatídica verdade: tinha-se apegado ao grego.

- Próxima rua vire à direita Milo.

Por isso, sentira uma ponta de felicidade ao voltar a ve-lo finalmente naquele carro. Nem parecia que uma gripe o tinha apanhado. Estava tão leviano como sempre, tão feliz, tão escandaloso… e tão desastrado!

- Câ, na próxima viro para onde?

- É sentido obrigatório Milo!

E mais uma vez, sempre assoviando a musica terrível que passava na rádio, Milo virava o volante…demasiado rápido. Mas porque retrucar? Ele sempre fazia aquilo por mais vezes que lhe dissesse qual a forma correcta de agir.

Bem, como bom instrutor que era, teria que testar aos poucos o seu aluno. As várias aulas acabaram por ajudá-lo a conhecer de cor os pontos fracos do escorpiano. Sim, podia gabar-se que o conhecia bem. Uma das raras pessoas que podia dizer que conhecia bem, apesar de ter sido contra a sua vontade.

- Poderia dizer-me as horas Milo?

Não foi preciso desviar os olhos do vidro do carro para entender o gesto que o loiro começava a fazer. Respirou fundo, levantando o braço calmamente e levando-o ao volante, compensando assim a falta da mão do escorpiano.

Milo tinha acabado de cair de novo na sua armadilha. Retirou a mão do volante, subindo ligeiramente a camisa que usava, olhando o relógio.

- Uma e meia! – respondeu sorridente, voltando a tomar posse do volante com um enorme sorriso. Como se não tivesse acabado de cometer uma infracção grave.

- Milo, se fosse num exame, já estaria reprovado! – a voz do francês era calma, conformada, já em nada parecida com a frigidez das primeiras aulas.

- Vamos almoçar Câ?

Seria possível aquele grego não ter a mínima noção do que fazia? Tinha acabado de demonstrar que ainda não estava pronto para um novo exame, e ainda tinha o descaramento de o convidar para almoçar?

Bom… "se não pode vencer, junte-se a eles" não era o que dizia sempre?

---oOo---

Camus espreguiçou-se no banco do condutor do carro de instrução. Os longos cabelos soltos e a camisa branca ligeiramente amachucada pelo exaustivo dia de trabalho. Respirou fundo, deixando-se ficar alguns segundos de olhos fechados. Aqueles pequenos segundos dos seus dias em que se dedicava a reflectir sobre tudoo que tinha feito desde o amanhecer.

Infelizmente tudo o que é bom sempre acaba, e la estava de novo Shaka batendo no vidro do carro. Estava na hora de voltar para casa.

- Vai demorar muito? Ou vai querer beber um copo comigo e com Mu?

- Nunca fui bom de candelabro. - Camus respondeu olhando para o loiro e dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Hum… eu até propunha algo a três, mas sabe como é o Mu não? – resposta à altura. Shaka sempre fazia aquilo para o destabilizar e podia gabar-se de sempre ter a ultima palavra. – Até mais Camus!

O ruivo assentiu vendo-o se afastar aos poucos. Como sempre fazia, revistou o carro antes de seguir para casa. Não eram raras as vezes em que encontrava algo pertencente aos alunos nos bancos, ou por vezes no chão. Verificou cuidadosamente se estava tudo em ordem, retrovisor, vidros devidamente fechados. Foi quando chegou o banco do motorista para trás que descobriu algo estranho deixado no chão. Uma carteira…

Como alguém na sua sã consciência era capaz de perder uma carteira daquela forma? Ainda mais, num carro de instrução! Se ele não fizesse o seu trabalho decentemente aquele objecto podia ser alvo de alguns assaltantes nocturnos que certamente arrombariam o carro. Aí o prejudicado seria ele!

Suspirou, olhando a carteira na mão e fechando o carro. Ainda teria que voltar à recepção e entregar aquela coisa à pobre senhorita Lena... que provavelmente iria guardar numa gaveta e esperar até ao dia seguinte para telefonar ao proprietário.

Bom, o jeito era ver a quem pertencia. Se não o afastasse muito do seu caminho de volta para casa, ainda passaria para a entregar.

Abriu o objecto verificando a completa desordem na qual se encontrava. Uma pilha de recibos no lugar das notas, os cartões sobrepostos… o caos completo! Com alguma relutância, Camus procurou o RG, retirando-a da carteira. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir ao descobrir a fotografia assim como o nome escrito a preto no lado direito.

Milo _Miklos Kalomiris_

Ficou alguns segundos apenas olhando a fotografia, um sorriso nos lábios. "Senhor Kalomiris… amanha esta ferrado comigo!" pensou, voltando a colocar-lo no devido lugar.

Mas quando julgava que tinha tudo controlado, algo chamou a sua atenção de novo. Algo que ele conhecia extremamente bem… algo como…

Uma carteira de motorista, em nome de Milo Niklos Kalomiris, datada do primeiro exame que julgava Milo ter reprovado.

Milo tinha passado no exame à primeira tentativa…

---oOo---

Chegou diante da porta 3A afobado. Após uma correria escada acima para atingir o terceiro piso o mais rápido possível, visto que o elevador estava fora de serviço.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando regularizar de novo a respiração. Fechou os olhos numa concentração profundo para acalmar o estado de raiva no qual se encontrava naquele momento.

Encarou a porta de novo, tocando à campainha uma vez.

Quem aquela criatura pensava que era para entrar na sua vida daquela forma? Ainda mais, martirizou-o até ao último minuto; ao último segundo daquelas malditas aulas, as quais não faziam sentido nenhum! Então… todo aquele estado aéreo a cada vez que pegava no volante era…

Voltou a carregar com demasiada força na campainha, sentindo a raiva aumentar a cada dedução.

Covarde. Não teria ele mais nada para fazer que não o sarnozar aqueles meses todos? Só podia ser uma brincadeira… uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto! Desgraçado do grego que desde o primeiro dia em que tinha aparecido lhe tinha chamado a atenção!

Inspirou ruidosamente, perdendo completamente a paciência. Sabia que Milo estava ali dentro. Talvez teria pressentido a sua ida ali e não quisesse abrir…

Grandes males, grandes remédios! Com um sorriso sádico nos lábios, os olhos brilhando perigosamente, levantou a mão ao nível da campainha… pressionando o botão sem retirar o dedo.

Era brincadeira que ele queria? Pois era isso que ia ter. Só retiraria o dedo e pararia com a barulheira depois daquela maldita criatura helénica abrir a porta!

- JÁ VAI!

O sorriso alargou-se ainda mais ao ouvir a voz do grego no interior. O barulho das chaves sendo rodadas e finalmente a porta abriu-se lentamente, revelando um escorpiano sonâmbulo.

- MAS QUE…- Milo parou no momento em que ia descompor o desgraçado que lhe tocava daquela forma à campainha, percebendo quem era - Camus?

Camus retirou o dedo da campainha entrando em casa rapidamente. Não daria margem a Milo para responder antes que lhe tivesse dito tudo o que pensava dele.

- Milo _Miklos Kalomiris_, nascido a 8 de Novembro em Atenas. Filho de Alkis e Lida Kalomiris, mede 1 metro e 85 centímetros para 87 kilos. – Camus disparava tudo o que tinha visto na carteira de identidade do grego, olhando-o nos olhos. – Estou certo senhor _Kalomiris_?

Milo olhava embasbacado para o ruivo, não percebendo nada do que estava acontecendo. Como ele sabia aquilo tudo, e porque lhe dizia aquilo agora?

- Mas o que…

- ESTOU CERTO SENHOR KALOMIRIS?

Milo sobressaltou com o grito do francês. Mas que raio vinha a ser aquilo?

- Sim. Mas como…

- ENTROU na escola de condução alegando que apenas tinha tido alguns conhecimentos prévios com o seu pai, tendo assim as aulas necessárias para efectuar o primeiro exame. Exame esse que PASSOU. Estou correcto senhor Kalomiris?

Milo arregalou os olhos, encostando-se às costas do sofá da sala. Como o ruivo tinha descoberto aquilo tudo? Talvez se ainda tentasse… mas o olhar mortal do francês sobre si fê-lo mudar de ideias.

- Esta correcto… -disse baixando o olhar.

- Parfait. Portanto mesmo assim, decidiu continuar com as aulas fazendo-se passar por um mau condutor, FAZENDO-ME perder o meu tempo alem da minha paciência. Durante meses a fio tirou uma com a minha cara, divertindo-se às minhas custas. Estou certo senhor Kalomiris?

Milo fez menção de que ia avançar respondendo mas foi imediatamente cortado pelo francês.

- Saiba que isso tudo acabou Milo! Não ouse nem sequer aparecer à minha frente nas próximas encarnações, a menos que deseje viver perigosamente!

Milo apanhou a carteira que lhe tinha sido mandada pelo ruivo, percebendo finalmente o que tinha acontecido. Nem percebera que tinha perdido a carteira naquela tarde, de tão cansado que estava tinha chegado a casa e adormecido directamente. Provavelmente tinha-a deixado cair no carro de instrução e o ruivo tinha encontrado. Aí tinha sido um pulo para que descobrisse que aquele tempo todo estava mentindo.

- Camus…

O ruivo virou-lhe as costas, avançando até a porta. Continha-se para não gritar para o escorpiano e demonstrando o quanto ele tinha sido inconsequente. Ainda não tinha dito tudo o que queria. Já que tinha ido ali, porque não acabar logo com tudo? Inspirou fundo, preparando-se para virar de novo para Milo e recomeçar com o sermão.

Ao virar o corpo, sobressaltou quando sentiu o grego bem próximo de si. Quadris contra quadris, a respiração rápida de Milo sobre a sua pele… os lábios capturando os seus de uma forma voraz.

Debateu-se durante alguns segundos, afastando-se ligeiramente do seu corpo.

- MAS QUE RAIO PENSA QUE...

Estremeceu de novo quando Milo impediu-o de falar, beijando-o desejoso. Camus não entendia o que estava a acontecer, mas de uma coisa ele tinha a certeza... o seu corpo começava a reagir às insistentes investidas do grego.

Ciúme... era o que sentia quando via Milo tão próximo de Mu. Durante todo aquele tempo tinha negado aquele sentimento tão inconsequante, mas a verdade era tão clara que até um cego a veria.

Levou os braços aos longos cabelos loiros cacheados, pressionando a nuca do escorpiano para perto de si.

Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles... não era o que sempre dizia?

Retribui ao beijo intenso, deixando-se levar pelo desejo que tomava conta de si.

---oOo---

- Você não presta Milo…

Ambos os corpos exaustos deitados na cama, os longos cabelos loiros contrastando com os ruivos espalhados pelos lençóis. De olhos fechados, Camus tentava regularizar a respiração, acalmando o coração descompassado.

- Hummm… não era isso que dava a entender quando eu…

- Pode ir parando por aí.

Milo sorriu, aproximando o corpo do ruivo. Levou a mão ao abdómen definido, fazendo leves carícias com a ponta dos dedos. Camus suspirou, sentindo a pele arrepiar com aquele toque.

Aquela situação era por demais estranha para si. Nunca pensou em se deixar levar pelas emoções, fazer algo tão inconsequente. Bem… já que estava na chuva, era para se molhar não?

- Eu não acredito… - suspirou puxando o escorpiano para perto de si, afagando os seus cabelos.

Milo sorria de canto, mantendo os carinhos no abdómen do francês.

- Quem não vai acreditar são os dois projectos de buda zen...

Camus arregalou os olhos levantando-se rapidamente. Como assim Mu e Shaka não iam acreditar?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Milo riu, aninhando-se sobre o colchão de barriga para baixo, abraçando o travesseiro por baixo da cabeça.

- Com quem acha que fiz o exame de condução? Mu ajudou-me nessa tentativa de quebrar o gelo...

O ruivo abriu a boca mas a sua voz não saía. Mu e Shaka sabiam daquilo tudo... Mu tinha passado o escorpiano no exame e tinha fingido testá-lo nas outras vezes, tudo porque...

- Camus, desde o inicio que tentava amolecer esse coração de gelo, mas você nem notava o meu interesse. Portanto, a única solução era fazê-lo aos poucos e sem que você percebesse!

O francês estreitou os olhos, esboçando um ligeiro sorriso sádico. Pegou no travesseiro lentamente, enquanto Milo falava de olhos fechados, bocejando vez ou outra.

- Portanto enquanto Mu tratava de fingir que me reprovava, Shaka ocupava-se da papelada na escola de condução e...

Sobressaltou assustado ao sentir algo lhe bater com alguma força. Arregalou os olhos, sentando-se na cama, perebendo que tinha sido Camus que lhe tinha lançado o travesseiro.

- Corrigindo... VOCÊS não prestam!

Aos poucos e sem que Camus percebesse, Milo tinha conseguido fazer parte da vida do francês. A pouco e pouco tinha-se instalado no seu coração e conseguido o seu objectivo de se aproximar do ruivo.

Camus do seu lado estava conhecendo uma faceta sua que não sabia existir. Tinha ultrapassado a vontade de matar o escorpiano dias a fio durante as aulas e acabou apercebendo-se da falta que ele fazia na sua vida. Milo tinha acabado por ser a lufada de ar fresco que lhe faltava, e isso ele não queria perder...

...pelo menos até Milo lhe lançar o objecto de volta, iniciando ali uma batalha entre travesseiros e beijos.

_Fim_


End file.
